Nae Du Soneul Nochijima
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: An evening with the Kurosakis. Ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of crickets chirping outside the window was comforting, like the soft moonlight beginning to pour from it. It was about 8 in the night right now, and they- meaning Ichigo, Rukia, and their 3 kids- had gotten home not long ago from ''Grandpa Isshin''s house; where they had dinner with Grandpa, Aunty Yuzu and Aunty Karin, as well as a large poster of Grandma Masaki in celebration of Ichigo's birthday.

Now, Rukia was taking a shower, the twins were asleep, and Ichigo sat at his desk in his and Rukia's home office, signing what felt like the 100th paper, raising his eyebrows at a welcome distraction when two tiny hands appeared, gripping the edge of his desk in front of him. Then, a small dark red little head appeared, and big violet eyes, rimmed with dark lashes.

Well, this was a surprise. The kids usually did not come in the office when he was working, simply because Rukia had told them not to because ''Daddy had to concentrate''. Ichigo knew that if Reira was breaking mother's rules, she was probably just very lonely since Rukia was still in the bathroom and the twins were asleep. Ichigo grinned.

"Hi, Reira."

His and Rukia's 5 year old eldest daughter, who was probably standing on a book or two just to reach the desk, returned his greeting, "Daddy, I made you something."

"You did?"

"Yes." Her reply was as calm as her personality, too calm, quiet and mature for a 5 year old, and her small arms reached down and pulled up a large, white cardboard-like paper that she struggled to get onto the desk. Ichigo reached over, carefully helping her with it, "Come sit with me, baby."

She did so, walked around his desk to him, and he patted his lap. She climbed easily onto his lap, and they bent over the paper on his desk studying her art. Ichigo gently pushed a lock of her dark red hair behind her shoulder as she spoke, "Happy Bird Day, Daddy."

_Bird day_, Reira's version of what was supposed to be _birthday_. The words made Ichigo melt inside- his baby really was too cute. He blinked and focused on her art. It was a picture of a stick man with orange hair- Ichigo- and a stick woman with black hair- Rukia- sitting on a giant white bird. They appeared to be flying in a night sky filled with stars and a big moon. He also noticed the heart shaped clouds.

"This is beautiful, honey." Ichigo rested his cheek against her head- he really couldn't be bothered to correct her, "But where are you?"

"I can't be in it, Daddy." Reira's voice was ever-calm, "It's supposed to be _romantic_."

"Oh I see." He smiled at her tiny cute voice, "Well this is very nice. Even better then your mom's art."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh." He swiveled his chair so they faced the wall behind it; he gestured with a hand towards the large cork board tacked on the wall, "Is it ok if I pin it up here?"

"Yes." Reira leaned her back against Ichigo's strong chest, tilting her little face up until she was looking up at Ichigo's face, "Do you really like it Daddy?"

"I love it." He kissed her forehead, blinking and watching in amusement when she suddenly slid herself right off his lap, and walked to the door.

Reira opened the door, revealing a small little figure sitting there, as if listening in on their conversation. 3 year old Masaki sat, gripping her powder blue blanket in one hand. Her pink onsie was slightly wrinkled from sleep, one of her small, curly dirty blond pigtails had gotten loose, and her giant violet eyes were filled with unshed tears, like they would fall any second. When she realized her father and sister looking at her, her lower lip protruded and trembled and her voice was tiny and heartbreaking, "Baba.."

"Masaki!" Ichigo stood quickly, walking to the door and scooping her into his arms, "What were you doing sitting there alone?" He rubbed her back gently and she rubbed her little face in against his chest and he turned towards Reira again, "Reira, how did you know she was there?"

"I felt her come to the door and sit." Reira had climbed onto Ichigo's chair, and was busying herself with the interesting pens on Ichigo's desk. 'Felt her come' was Reira's way of saying that she had sensed her little sister's light little hum of a reiatsu. She was the only one out of their children who was born with a strong reiatsu, and currently the only one who could sense it, too.

"Oh.." Ichigo patted Masaki's back, wondering where Rukia was. He left the room, out into the hall towards his bedroom when Rukia came out. She was dressed in her bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a white towel, and she was carrying their son, Rakuen, also Masaki's twin, in her arms. "Ichigo."

"Hey," he blinked, "Is he awake, too?"

"He was pounding on the bathroom door for a whole minute crying." Rukia shifted the boy slightly as they carried the twins back to their own bedroom, "I thought something bad happened."

"He probably got scared because he woke up and neither of us was there," Ichigo spoke as they made their way to the twin's bedroom.

They reached the bedroom, and Ichigo settled sleeping Masaki in her bed, pulling up her covers, "It's because he's too attached to you. Every time he wakes up and you're not there, he throws a fit. And then he wakes her up." He gestured towards Masaki, "She was sitting outside my door. Just sitting there! Reira opened the door and that's how I found her. Poor thing, she looked so scared... if Reira hadn't noticed her, I might've never realized she was there!"

Rukia shook her head, "I can't help it. He looks just like you." Her finger trailed gently against her son's little face, he was sound asleep sucking his thumb. Rakuen was their only son, extremely attached to mommy, with Ichigo's orange hair and her violet eyes. Ichigo had complained once that his kids all got her eyes and not his, but secretly she knew he didn't mind in the least.

Ichigo scoffed at her words, "He has your eyes..."

"He has your face." Rukia chuckled softly, "And your hair."

"Yeah, and think of what he's going to go through in school." Ichigo replied with a groan. Rukia chuckled and was about to reply, when they both paused as a dense reiatsu ran through the room.

"Rukia-" Ichigo was about to speak when Reira ran into the room, pale as a sheet and sweaty. She climbed onto Rukia's lap immediately, pressing her small face into her collarbone and wrapping her arms around her neck. Her voice was a small little whisper, "Mommy, there's a monster."

As if on cue, there was a hollow's roar in the distance. Ichigo stood up quickly, frowning, "Rukia-"

"I know. Go on, I'm right here." Rukia spoke as she rubbed Reira's back gently. Ichigo nodded and left the room quickly. Reira remained as she was, quiet in Rukia's arms, relaxed just slightly, and leaned against Rukia's chest as she ran her little fingers through mommy's damp, shoulder length hair. She closed her eyes, inhaling the familiar, warming scent. Mint, roses and clean laundry... this is how mommies ought to smell like, she decided. Or at least, the best mommies had to smell like this.

"Mommy..." her voice sounded scared, which was unlike Reira and it bothered Rukia greatly, "Did Daddy go to fight the monster?"

"He's going to send it away, sweetie."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes." Rukia gently smoothed her daughter's thick, red fringe, running her fingers along the pieces of hair to straighten them out, "Don't worry. He'll be back before you know it."

Hardly a minute passed, and Ichigo returned, smiling as Reira slid off Rukia's lap and ran at him, her small arms outstretched, "Piece of cake. Hey, princess."

"Daddy, Daddy..." He easily lifted her into his arms and her small hands held his face, "Is it gone Daddy?"

"You bet." She curled against him and he patted her head, "Don't worry ok?"

"It won't come back?"

"No, it won't." Rukia replied as she stood up, picking up her hair towel that had long since fallen off her head, "Daddy got rid of it so it won't hurt anyone, sweetie."

"Did it pain you?" Reira's voice was a whisper as she looked seriously into Ichigo's eyes. He had to stop himself from laughing at her serious expression, "No, it didn't hurt me."

"Ok." Reira wriggled slightly, and Ichigo set her back down. She turned to leave, "I'm going to get ready to sleep now."

"Go on, Reira," Rukia said gently, "I'll come tuck you in in a minute."

"Ok."

Rukia sighed softly as they both watched her leave, before glancing at Ichigo, who's eyes were set on the floor, "Ichigo, you're worrying again."

"I can't help it." He shook his head, "I watched Karin go through that so many times. I don't want Reira to hurt like that too."

"I know." Rukia stood and crossed the room to him, touching his arm gently, "I've spoken to Urahara about it, and he's working on something that will help her sense it less, at least for now, until she can handle it."

"Yeah..." Ichigo's voice made it obvious he was still lost in thought, but he suddenly grinned, and reached over, he tugged the collar of her bathrobe gently, pulling it back slightly, "Hey, you're not wearing anythi- OUCH!" And her elbow connected with his side.

"Ichigo! What if the kids were awake!" She hissed softly, gesturing to the sleeping 3 year olds behind them. Ichigo rubbed his now-sore side, grinning, "But they're not awake, Rukia..."

"You shush!"

"Whatever," His voice was teasing, "I'll go tuck Reira in. You go and... put some clothes on." and he patted her butt affectionately.

"_Ichi_go!"

He only laughed as he quickly ran out of the room before she could scold him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia stood in the bathroom, nervously turning from side to side trying to get a good view of herself, cheeks tinted light pink. Tonight- today was Ichigo's birthday, and... well. She wanted to do something nice for him. Granted, today had been a good day- full of smiles and family and warmth (and presents didn't hurt, either). But there was a little goal that she had kept in the back of her mind since the twins were born, and she had been working hard to accomplish it.

Looking in the mirror, she stared at herself again, dressed in her nightgown- not just any nightgown. It was the nightgown, that Ichigo had bought for her and given to her the day before their wedding as a personal token. It had been years since she had actually worn it to bed. Rukia recalled now that after Reira was born, it wasn't that hard for her. She hadn't gained much weight after Reira's birth either, but after she had the twins... it had been a little harder, especially having to nurse two babies... she had gained a little weight. And, she remembered, when she got married she was 75 lbs. Now, after 3 kids she weighed about 79, which was good in her opinion. She had worked hard to reclaim her 'older figure' as best as she could, and seeing that the nightgown fit her as well as it had on her wedding night proved her hard work hadn't gone to waste.

She just wondered if Ichigo would remember it. He had chosen the nightgown for her himself, of course. He had ordered it from an online store (being too chicken to walk into a lingerie store himself). But the nightgown really was beautiful. It was a soft peachy pink silk, with thin straps and the neckline was lined with white lace; it fell to stop just above her knees, and the left side had a slit running up it, stopping at mid-thigh. It was very delicate looking (as Ichigo had said, could only suit her delicate figure) and had most probably cost a fortune. And, it was one of Rukia's most prized articles of clothing. She knew distinctly that Ichigo loved seeing her in things that were of his choosing, and the nightgown was one of the highest things on the list besides her engagement ring.

She sighed softly, her fingers lightly tracing the lace that went down the side of the gown where the slit was. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open and then shut; Ichigo had probably put Reira to sleep and returned. Well, there was no point in hanging in here then. She opened the bathroom door and slipped out, shutting it quietly. The lights were off in the room except the lamp on her nightstand table. Ichigo was in bed, covers pulled to his waist and his arm fallen over his eyes dramatically. As good as today was, it had also been long... Ichigo was probably tired. No matter.

Rukia slipped into bed quietly, curling close to him, she leaned over and gently pulled his arm from his face, "Oi, baka."

"Mmm?" His eyes were still closed. Rukia smiled, leaning close and kissed him softly, murmuring, "Stay awake for a minute, honey."

He chuckled at the little nickname as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him as his own came around her, her nose pressed against his neck gently as she felt his hands smooth over her back and his lips found hers again. She rolled slowly off him and onto her side, he turned on his side as well so he was facing her, their faces inches apart, and ran a hand gently up her thigh until it slid under her dress. He paused then, fingering the lace edge of her gown softly, "Hey, this... this is the dress I bought you isn't it?"

"Yes." she curled her arms around him in response, "I didn't actually expect you to realize it so soon."

"Of course I would." his voice was growing deeper and softer with sleepiness, "I chose it...of course I'd recognize it...you still look the same as you did 6 years ago."

"Oh really?" her voice was light, and she stroked his back gently, he groaned as he stretched his back and then grinned, kissing her as he ran his hand up and down her leg again , "Yeah. Still as beautiful as always."

She rolled her eyes as she smiled, her fingers tangling in his hair, "Ichigo..." he scattered kisses against her neck. The feeling was warm and ticklish and she giggled softly, "Oi..."

Little kisses grew longer and heated, his fingers roamed up and down her body gently, moving under her dress. The remained that way for a few minutes until Ichigo snagged the side of her panties and dragged them downward; until they made slow, lazy sideways love.

"Mmm..." his voice was growing sleepier and sleepier by the minute as he curled against her. Rukia pushed his hair back gently, kissing his forehead, "Ichigo... are you awake?"

"Mhmm."

"I have to tell you something..."

"Go on..." he mumbled softly, pressing his forehead to her chest. She sighed softly, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. Ichigo remained as he was, curled against her, eyes closed. Rukia's fingers stopped moving in his hair, she looked down at him with worried eyes, "...Ichigo?"

He moved suddenly, pushing himself upwards and pressed his lips against hers firmly; his answer came in a mumble, "That's good..."

"...You're not angry, are you?"

At this, the sleep seemed to magically lift from his eyes, and he glared at her, suddenly awake, "Why would I be angry? Rukia-" He wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face close, "I love you, and I love our kids... the existent ones and nonexistent ones." he chuckled softly, kissing her again, "Now sleep... it's late." and he let go of her, rolling onto his stomach.

"Ok.." She pulled the blankets up around them again, and leaned close so that her front pressed softly against Ichigo's back, she kissed his ear gently before murmuring, "Happy birthday, Ichigo."

* * *

note: if anybody would like to see Rukia's nightgown, it is here: i1284. photobucket albums/ a570/ geotgatamyheart/ gown_ zpsbfdbe1cc . jpg without the spaces :) (if you cannot see the image still you can always mail me and I will send you the link. Thanks for reading~)


End file.
